He Remembers
by theprofessormordinsolus
Summary: It's been three months since the "accident". He wasn't supposed to remember anything about Dean. He was supposed to be wiped from his memory, but Ben remembers. Please REVIEW!


He wasn't supposed to remember you know. He wasn't supposed to remember Dean Winchester or the year that he had lived in the Braeden house. He wasn't supposed to remember that his mother had been possessed by a demon and almost killed herself. He wasn't supposed to remember monsters existed.

He wasn't supposed to remember anything about Dean Winchester at all. But Ben Braeden did. He remembered it all, and unfortunately for him, remembering was worse than not knowing. In his mind, he can remember every single memory he had with Dean, starting with the day Dean saved Ben from the changeling up until that last moment in the hospital, his mother lying on the bed, miraculously healed. He remembered everything and he hated it.

He hated Dean.

If Dean hadn't have shown up, nothing like this would have happened. If he had just gone away after he'd killed the changeling, his mother wouldn't have been stabbed, she wouldn't have been possessed; she wouldn't have fallen in love with Dean. His family is better off without Dean. It's safer.

If he ever saw Dean again, Ben would kill him. His mom didn't need someone that dangerous around. All she needed was someone stable, someone normal. Like Ted, the guy she's currently dating. He was an accountant at the local bank. He played golf, went fishing, and he drove a normal car. Not some piece of crap his father passed down to him.

You have to admit, Ted's a lot safer than Dean.

But now that Dean is gone from their lives, Ben has taken up the role of protector. Dean had taught him a lot about the supernatural world. Ben even knows how to research on a monster, so if anything tries to get his mom again, he'll know how to kill it, like the vampire last week or the shape shifter the week before that. He'll kill anything that comes after her. And apparently there are a lot of demons that want her to get at Dean and Sam.

But, no worries, he'll kill those demons too. Somehow. He hasn't figured out exactly how he can do that as of yet, but he will. There has to be some way to kill the demons. The salt-rounds only wound them. What could possibly kill them?

Ben sighed as he walked home from school. It's been three months since the accident and his mom was still healing from it. The "accident", of course, was being kidnapped by demons. And since his mother was still healing, she couldn't exactly drive him to school. But that's alright. He was fine walking. It meant that he had exactly twenty minutes to think before he reached home.

The day was cold and windy. A chill went up his spine and he shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him. It'll be Christmas soon. He couldn't wait for it. He was hoping he'd get the books he'd asked for. His mom wasn't quite sure why he was interested in Latin or mythological creatures all of a sudden, but she didn't ask either. She probably thought he was going through a phase. Of course he wasn't. But she didn't need to know that. She never needed to know.

A familiar purr of a car got his attention. It sounded like Dean's car. He looked up from the icy ground to see the black impala he had grown to almost love as much as Dean did. It was driving along side him. He glared at the person driving. Of course it was Dean Winchester. He hadn't expected it to be anyone else. The Impala was his car, his baby. No one else drives it unless they got permission.

"Hey, kid," Dean called to him. "Do you know the nearest diner?"

'Kid'? Dean called him kid. He was pretending he didn't even know Ben. He thought that Ben didn't know.

"Sure," Ben scowled. "Keep going for about a mile, turn left and go straight to Hell."

Dean looked at him shocked. Yep. Ben was changed from that meek little kid he was only a few months ago. Replaced was a young hunter in training.

"Already been there," Dean retorted. Ben glared at him.

"Shut up, Dean," Ben snapped. "I don't want to talk with you. I don't even want to see you. What are you even doing here?"

"A hunt. I've been tracking a couple demons down this way," Dean said casually. It was a little to casual, if Ben didn't know any better. But Ben didn't say anything.

"Whatever. Just don't go near my mom."

"You're not even supposed to remember me," Dean commented.

"Yeah, well, whatever Castiel did it didn't work."

Ben looked back at the ground, making it completely obvious that he was done talking to Dean. Yet, the car didn't speed up, it kept pacing him. What did Dean want? Hadn't he caused enough problems already?

"Look, you can hate me all you want, Ben-"

"Good, because I planned on it," he snarled.

"—but you should know that I loved Lisa and you. I did everything that I could to protect you two. I still love you guys. And how things ended, I never wanted to get you guys caught up in it."

"Yeah? Well you should have thought about that before you decided to show up at my mother's door."

Dean chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah…yeah, you're probably right."

Ben shot him a dark look.

"You are right. Gods, kid, what the hell happened to you?"

"My mom was almost killed by a demon, Dean. I think that would change anyone."

"Right….look, I'll be up at the diner or the hotel the next couple of days. If you ever need me, just come on by."

"Whatever."

_**A/N:**__ So, yeah. This is just a little something I came up with. Tell me if it's any good. Yada yada. XD Review, please! _


End file.
